Shadow of a Ghost
by Kira The Dead Ninja
Summary: Youma Yamikuro has always lived in the shadow of her older twin, Keikoku. Keikoku is your stereotypical prep, she even has the blonde hair, and the bitchy attitude. Youma feels like a ghost in her own life. Can a certain blonde loli change this?
1. Author Note

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

Sheesh, I hate plot bunnies, popping up everywhere…

Anyway, I had this idea while listening to Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts. Epic song XD

Right, I may not update often because, believe it or not, I HAVE A LIFE! And I may lose inspiration, but if that happens I'll write an A/N and ask for support. Got it?

OHSHC has always been a favourite anime of mine, so I'm writing a fic for my favourite character, Hunny (I prefer Mitsukuni), since he never got a girlfriend, I'm filling in the position with one of my messed up, mentally screwed OCs. I like making insane ones. Lots of character flaws for my little Loli to work on. Yahoo

**FULL SUMMERY:**

**Youma Yamikuro has always lived in the shadow of her older twin, Keikoku. Keikoku is your stereotypical prep, she even has the blonde hair, and the bitchy attitude**

**Youma feels like a ghost in her own life. She's there, but she's invisible. She tries to commit suicide, but survives, and then gets regularly beaten by her sister for the attention she received.**

**Hoping to make a new start, Youma goes to Ouran Academy, only to realize that there are some things that even she deserves. The demon child that was always raised as the insurance, the second best.**

**All it takes as a cake-crazed loli-shota, and some time. Until even a broken girl can be fixed**

**STORY NOTE (UNFORTUNATELY!):**

_IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOW THIS STORY GOES, THEN PUSH THE BACK BUTTON.  
>EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT NOT TO READ THIS IF THEY DO NOT WISH TO.<br>THIS IS HOW IT IS IN MY HEAD SO I WROTE IT THAT WAY.  
>SO IF IT DOESN'T GO HOW YOU LIKE IT, GET OFF THE PAGE!<br>THIS IS MY WRITING STYLE AND NOT YOURS!_

**DISCLAIMER:**

I am not the owner of Ouran, or any of the characters etc.  
>They are each in their own right and they belong to whom so ever created them.<br>Neither do I own any movies, songs, artists, stories, etc that I may use later on.  
>When the time comes, I will put an AN at the top telling you what I do not own in that certain part.<br>The only things I do own are the plot and the story line for a start.  
>As well as owning the plot and story line, I own the OC too<p>

**CURRENT RATING:**

T (teen)

**REASONS:**

Language, blood, gore, graphic violence

**ADVICE/GUIDANCE:**

If you do not like anything that has been mentioned in the above warning, I suggest that you push the back button now.  
>I do not wish to be responsible in any way for corruption or damage of innocent minds.<p>

**ADDITIONAL STORY NOTE:**

This story will be a bit OOC at points - meaning that the boys will be out of their character at points, if not, most of the time.**  
><strong>This story will be set in Youma's (OC's) P.O.V.  
>If you don't like my writing style push either the back button or the X in the top right corner of your screen (like stated before).<p>

**DEDICATED TO:**

**Bethiie-Vengeance-666-**My Neesama. I couldn't do any of this without you! That sounded like an Oscar acceptance speech…

I've lost count of how many PMs we've sent, and how many conversations we've had. RANDOM CONVERSATION! Fan girl closet *diddle" ¬_¬

**TO FINISH WITH:**

Well, now that's done with, continue onward; I hope you enjoy (:

*KTDN*


	2. Amazing bio thingy!

Shadow of a Ghost bio

**NAME (first & last):  
><strong>Youma Yamikuro

**NICKNAME(S):  
><strong>Shadow, Ghost

**AGE:  
><strong>16

**APPEARANCE: **  
>For a basic image (i.e. face structure, body size, etc); look at pictures of 'Belinda Stardust'.<br>Remember; Youma is an anime character so human features need to be made as anime as possible!

Her top canines are pointed, like a wolf's, not just slightly. She has PROPER fangs

**Eyes:  
><strong>Her eyes are a blood red  
><strong>Hair:<br>**Raven black and just above shoulder length, it has blood red streaks throughout, and her fringe which covers her right eye has a razored effect, and it's dyed white  
><strong>NormalSchool (she refuses to wear the marshmallow dress)outfit:**  
><strong>Top half:<strong>  
>She wears a black long-sleeve t-shirt to hide the scars on her wrists from where she used to cut herself, written on her shirt in white is "Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies". On cold days she wears a black hoodie with the words "Punish and enslave" written on it in blood red<br>**Bottom half:**  
>Black skinny jeans with a blood dripping effect, on her feet she wears a pair of black and red chequered Vans<br>**Accessories/Jewellery:  
><strong>She carries a black messenger bag with a picture of a silver F-22 Raptor fighter jet on it  
>Sitting just on her hips is a black and silver striped belt<br>She wears three belts, one is plain black, with a ghost buckle, the second is blood red with a black butterfly buckle, the last one is midnight blue with a silver and black star buckle  
>She wears three jelly bracelets on each wrist, in the colours black, blue and red, on her left wrist is a black wristband with "Give me the truth before I take it from you" written on it in white<br>In her ears she wears a pair of black broken heart shaped studs  
>Around her neck, she has a black choker, in the middle of it there is a black pendant in the shape of the Oblivion Keyblade from Kingdom hearts. She also wears a pendant that looks like Roxas's from KH<br>**Other:  
><strong>She wears heavy black eyeliner on her eyes. On her lips she wears either blood red or black lipstick**  
>Chill time outfit:<br>Top:  
><strong>A black tank top with "He who cares for opinions of others is lost" written on it in blue  
><strong>Bottom:<br>**She wears a pair of black sweatpants with a red skeletal handprint on the back

**BODY MODIFICATION(S):**

**Tattoos: **  
>She has a black and red cobra snake wrapping around her torso, with its tail on her right hip and it's head on her left collarbone<br>One her left hip there is a bloody hole that looks like a gunshot wound, to cover the bullet scar she got when she tried to commit suicide  
>Around her left arm she has a black rose with a barbed wire stem<br>**Piercings: **  
>She has snakebites on her bottom lip and a tongue piercing<br>She also has a 1 navel piercing

**GENDER:  
><strong>Female

**FAMILY:  
><strong>Lenochka Yamikuro (Mother, dead)  
>Tomoki Yamikuro (Father, dead)<br>Keikoku Yamikuro (Twin sister) 

**PAST:  
><strong>Youma grew up in a rich household, as her father was a wealthy businessman. When her Russian mother left her Japanese father for another man, several months after her sixteenth birthday, her father committed suicide, hanging himself from the sakura tree in the garden.

Since both girls had no living relatives and no-one wanted to care for a girl like Youma. Her sister, Keikoku, is a major preppy bitch, and Youma hates her, because, as the younger twin, she was always raised in the shadow of her older sibling. She was unable to live her own life due to being constantly told "Honestly, why can't you be more like your sister?"

When she was fourteen, she shot herself in the side. But was rushed to hospital before she died from blood loss. Soon after she was discharged, her sister began beating her, angry with the attention Youma received from their parents while in hospital. Youma began cutting herself, while becoming more and more reserved and emotionless, until she couldn't remember the last time she laughed or smiled.

Hopefully, this will all change when she meets the host club, and a certain Lolita…

**PERSONALITY:**

Cold, emotionless, sadistic and sarcastic. She's afraid to love because her twin would find out and beat the crap out of her, and steal the person.


	3. Broken

**I was reading Death Note: Another Note yesterday and I realised something. Youma's personality is pretty much identical to Beyond Birthday's**

**Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! So, as a reward…**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

**And thank you to ****MCRDanime for reminding me to write this chapter. **

Shadow of a Ghost

Chapter 1

Broken

"Class, this is our new transfer, Youma Yamikuro. Please make her feel welcome to our prestigious Academy" the teacher stood at the front of the room, next to a tiny girl of only about four foot eleven. She looked like a MAJOR Emo. Her hair was black, and streaked with red; her fringe was white and covered one crimson eye.

"Yamikuro-san, please go sit next to Haninozuka-kun. He will be your guide until you know your way around. Every single girl in the room groaned, but Youma just glared, effectively shutting every one up, before turning an If-Looks-Could-Kill-You'd-Be-A-Dead-Loli-Boy glare on the Haninozuka boy. Hunny shivered, that girl had been through a lot, and she had not come out of it un-scathed. No fully sane person could have eyes like that

**KXKXKXKXK**

Youma watched the small boy with interest. He had strange eyes, she observed. Childlike, but somehow mature at the same time. They were certainly a puzzle anyhow, and Youma liked puzzles. She had been able to solve a Rubik's Cube in less than thirty seconds shortly after her fifth birthday, while her sister primped and preened in front of the mirror after she had stolen their mother's make up and heels, Youma had been honing her skill with her father's black bladed katana, "The Shadow".

Not while he was there of course… He would have most likely shot her for that

Youma as different from her sister as blood was from lead. Keikoku was blonde, preppy, loud, obnoxious, blue eyed and a complete bitch. Youma was cold, emotionless, quiet, sadistic, sarcastic, and ever so slightly insane. Although, if you had lived her life you would have been a few sparkles short of a Cullen as well. She then decided to scare Mitsukuni. It would be amusing. She turned to him, and gave him a disturbingly bloodthirsty smile, showing her canine teeth. They were like a snake's, long, tapered and sharp. Her blood red eyes glowed subtly.

Chill passed down Mitsukuni Haninozuka's spine when Youma smiled at him. That smile did not belong to anyone sane. Her eyes glinted darkly, and the smile made it look like she was working out the best was to see what he looked like inside out .Nevertheless, he steeled himself and aimlessly meandered over to her, before saying in his 'cute' voice "You-chan? D'you wanna come to the Host Club with me?" she muttered something like "troublesome" before answering

"Fine. But if my sister is there I will kill everyone, and then flee the country. I am not joking" Hunny gulped. Her eyes were deadly serious

"O-ok then… Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the third music room. He pulled open the doors, and revealed the host Club sitting in formation

"Sorry I'm late Tama-chan! I was looking for You-chan. She disappeared"

**KXKXKXKXK**

Youma watched the Host Club as they went about their business. They were in Arabian Nights cosplay today, and the bright colours made her want to either cover her eyes or put on sunglasses. She did the latter, pulling a pair of black lensed, polarized black Oakley shades out of her bag and putting them on. The brown haired girl-pretending-to-be-boy, Haruhi looked at her strangely, and then walked over

"Why are you wearing sunglasses Yamikuro-san?" she asked tentatively. Something about Youma scared her

"I wear them so the amount of bright colour in this room doesn't make me permanently blind. I am so glad I don't have to wear uniform. They look like a cross between and marshmallow and a pissed off duck" Haruhi laughed, and Youma smirked

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka; you're Youma Yamikuro, right? Keikoku's twin?"" at the mention of Keikoku, Youma blanched.

"She's here? Right now?" she yelped.

"Yeah, she's with Hunny and Mori"

"Oh SHIT! I'm so dead I'm so dead I'm so dead. I gotta go. Bye Haruhi!" she grabbed her bag and pegged it out of the room. Haruhi looked on confused. Youma seemed… Almost SCARED of Keikoku. Weird. Haruhi shrugged and carried on with her work. It wasn't her place to pry.

**KXKXKXKXK**

Youma stopped, running, breathing hard. She didn't want to be caught at the Host Club, as Keikoku would somehow find a way to turn it against her. Saying she was going to kill them or something, or steal their souls with her demon powers _Bullshit. I'm human you psycho bitch_

_**Flashback**_

_**Youma had just returned from the hospital and her side was heavily bandaged. She sat in her room, on her bed, reading a book and laughing at the stupid characters. Then her door opened and her angel devil sister walked in, eyes narrowed with hate. Her beautiful mouth twisted as she neared Youma, and then she began to speak**_

"_**Well little sister, it seems you are more popular than me. I can't have that. I must be the best! I must be the most admired! You tried to kill yourself. You worthless wretch. It should have worked. You should just keel over and die!" the poisonous words sounded wrong in such an angelic voice. She slapped Youma around the face and kicked her hard in the shin. "I cannot do more because someone would notice. You just wait. You'll be a ghost before long little sister" then she left, blonde hair swinging as she walked. **_

_**Youma shivered. **_**I have no idea what I did to deserve her. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should just go and die**

_**End flashback**_

Youma shook her head. Ever since then, her sister had taken everything. Friends, money, boyfriends, crushes. Everything. If Youma found something or someone she liked, Keikoku had to steal it from her. She also beat her on a regular basis.

As Youma thought this, she was running. Running to the house she shared with her bitch sister. She opened the door and ran to her bathroom. She pulled a black switchblade out of her pocket and ran it across her wrist. A red line formed behind it. She sighed. Yes, it hurt, but it was a good pain. A manageable pain. A pain she could control. It gave her some semblance of dominance over her life.

She left the bathroom, and looked at the weapon rack in the corner of the room. On it were two katana and a Glock pistol. The gun that ALMOST took her life. The irony was, she has wanted it to, but it had failed. She glared at it. _Failure. If you had killed me I wouldn't have been going through this shit_

"I'm home Wretch!" sang Keikoku. Youma's head whipped up. She grabbed her school bag and opened her window, stepping onto the branch of the apple tree that stood there. She then climbed down the tree trunk and ran to the summer house. She opened the door and sagged onto the sofa. She had furnished this place to be perfect for her, while keeping the outside as dilapidated as possible. The idea of spiders and getting dust on her hands was enough to send Keikoku running, so for a while, Youma was safe.

While she was thinking, the face of a certain Lolita kept popping into her head. She smirked. _He amuses me _she thought

Little did she know how important he would become


	4. Sweet Skull O Mine

**I am in the mood for this story, so I decided to write a new chapter**

**The reason I haven't been updating most of my other fics, is that they are collabs between me and two of my friends who are both on holiday right now, so I think I'll concentrate on Shadow for now**

**Kira: Do I own Ouran?**

**Youma: No, you don't Kiki-chan. Basically, it's his sandbox, and you're just playing in it for a while**

**Kira: Damn. Oh, by the way Youma, I baked you a pie^^**

**Youma: What flavour?**

**Kira: Pie flavour!**

**XKXKXK**

**Shadow of a Ghost**

**Chapter 2**

**Sweet Skull O Mine**

Youma smirked as she watched her sister run up to her new friends. They were all like her. Blonde, blue eyed, self-tanned clones. The complete opposite of Youma, who was dark haired, red eyed, and white as a sheet. It was warm today, so she was wearing a purple t-shirt with darker purple flowers on it. Peeking out from the flowers were two ninjas. She also wore a black skirt with multiple chains, a pair of black fishnets, black fingerless elbow length gloves and knee high four inch heeled boots. Her lips were painted dark purple and her eyes somewhat resembled Gaara no Sabaku's.

"YOUMA!" came Keikoku's shrieking voice. Youma winced. _It sounds like nails on a blackboard_ she thought "COME OVER HERE! MY FRIENDS WANT TO MEET YOU!" Youma sighed. If Keikoku wanted it, there was nothing she could do. Unless she wanted to be unconscious and bleeding later. Walking over, she stood just outside the ring of yellow wearing bimbos.

"Yes Keikoku? What did you want" she asked warily

"We caught you bothering Hunny-kun yesterday. You'll stay away from him if you know what's good for you, you demon bitch" answered another girl, a cruel glint in her sludge brown eyes. Her name was Ayanokoji **(A/N: Yes, I know she's on Team Tono, but I needed a bitch and she was the only one I could remember)**. They took turns slapping Youma around the face, before hurrying away giggling. Youma bared her teeth and snarled at their retreating backs. Sighing, she carried on walking

**XKXKXKX**

Hunny was standing by a tree talking to Takashi when he saw Youma. He looked at her, really looked at her. She was beautiful he decided. Beautiful, but broken. Like a china doll with a crack. He saw the tattoos as well. A red and black cobra that coiled around her torso, and a bullet hole in her left hip. He saw what the girls did to her, and heard what they said. His cute face twisted, its Lolita demeanour changing into something dark and cruel. No one bullied his friends. No one. He HATED Keikoku he decided. She was like oil on water. Pretty, but translucent. You could see the sick and twisted creature she was on the inside.

Beckoning to Takashi, he followed her as she walked to class. She walked over to another tree, and then sat down against it. Pulling a black switchblade out of her pocket she tested the blade then ran it smoothly across her wrist. Hunny gasped. No one should do that. And the thought that she was driven to it by her own flesh and blood made him very very angry. Deciding he had seen enough he walked into the annoyingly pink building that was Ouran Academy

Youma knew Hunny was watching her, but to be honest, she didn't care. He could follow her all he liked. Standing up now that the wound had stopped bleeding she followed the same path the small Lolita had taken. Now for another day in Hell

**AT THE HOST CLUB SINCE I CANNOT BE BOTHERED TO DESCRIBE THE SCHOOL DAY**

Youma sat in the same place as the day before, and she had her sunglasses on since today the host club were wearing their tropical getup.

"Hello princess~!" said an annoyingly flirtatious voice behind her. Youma turned around and was met with the amethyst purple eyes of the host club King, Tamaki Suoh.

"Yes? What do you want?" she asked in an irritated tone. She was not in the mood for overly happy people today

"To sit with you" Tamaki made a puppy eyes face. Youma took off her glasses and snarled at him, her scarlet eyes flashing dangerously. Tamaki gulped

"What is the point of this establishment?" a seemingly innocent question, but the glint in Youma's eyes said otherwise

"The host club is comprised of rich young men with too much time on their hands, who are here to entertain the ladies of Ouran who also have too much time on their hands" Youma smirked

"Basically, you're a bunch of high class prostitutes. And Haruhi isn't a guy, so what is she doing here?" Tamaki wilted and went to sit in his Emo Corner and grow mushrooms on the walls

"WRETCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE INSULTING THE HOST CLUB! YOU DEMON!" ah, the nails-on-a-blackboard voice of Keikoku rang across the room. Youma sighed and stood up

"I am sitting. If that's illegal, then who the Hell died and made you queen you marshmallow bimbo bitch" That felt good, but Youma knew she would pay for it later. Keikoku made a face that was most likely supposed to be intimidating, but just made her look like a stuck pug. Youma snickered, and then sighed. _Oh, how I wish the girls were here…_

Youma shivered at the thought of what her sister could do. The blond had taken everything Youma had. Friends, money, a family, love… The whole shebang.

Their Russian mother had eloped with another man when the twins were ten, and their father had fallen into a deep depression. When they were thirteen, he hanged himself from the cherry tree in their back garden. Three months later, Youma shot herself in the side with her father's Glock 9mm pistol. Sadly, she didn't die, but was in hospital for several months. Over this time, Keikoku got jealous of the attention Youma received from friends and relatives. Once Youma got out of hospital Keikoku began beating her when Youma did something the older twin did not like. For example, when one of the boys Keikoku 'loved' admitted he liked Youma she told him Youma was a soulless demon who would kill him at the first opportunity. He didn't believe her until he snuck up on Youma one night. She whirled round and leapt at him, teeth bared. It suffices to say he literally wet himself in fear before saying her had always loved Keikoku anyway, and Youma was just a quick lay and running as fast as he could in the opposite direction

Keikoku was also incredibly stupid with her money. Every month the people who managed the family's money now their parents were dead gave them each a certain amount to live on per month. Youma put aside money for food, clothing and other necessities; she then invested or saved the rest. Keikoku squandered her allowance away on jewellery, gourmet food and designer clothing, and then expected Youma to pay for her food and other items. Basically, Youma was a very rich girl by her own making. She was a millionaire, despite the fact that she would not get to touch the family fortune for another three years.

However, when Youma was fourteen, she learned of her cousin on her mother's side. Katalya Koshka Shestova. The Russian girl was coming to Japan with her family. Youma and Katalya shared many interests. Manga, anime, vampire movies, reading and mystery stories. And they both HATED Keikoku. The two became great friends. Finally when Lazuli Cazanna and Casablanca Zaphod transferred to their school, their quartet was complete. Only to be ripped apart by Keikoku and her selfish desires. The blonde had heard from a friend that had left for Ouran. She spoke of the Host Club, a group of six heart throbs who made it their mission to entertain their female "clients". Keikoku had bitched and whined at the people who managed the money to let her and her "demon sister" be transferred to Ouran. There was nothing Youma could do. She was going to Ouran whether she liked it or not. She was leaving behind her reasons for living. The only reason she didn't take the samurai way out and perform seppuku***** was her friends. She had mentioned this to Katalya once, who had said

"Spirit, if you do that we will follow you to the next world and make your life hell for the rest of eternity" Casa and Lazuli had agreed wholeheartedly. A cute voice jolted her out of her reverie

"You-chan? Would you like some cake?" Youma looked at the blonde boy who stood in front of her holding out a plate of chocolate cake. Youma grinned, showing her teeth. Hunny only just managed to contain his shiver

"Why thank you Hunny. I would be honoured" the Goth girl accepted the piece of cake

"YOUMA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HUNNY-KUN! A DEMON LIKE YOU MUST NOT ASSOCIATE WITH HIM! YOU WILL CORRUPT HIS PURE SOUL!" once again, Keikoku made her feeling known. Youma had had it. She put the cake down, stood up and grabbed Hunny around the middle, pulling him to her. A savage snarl twisted her face and made her eyes flash

"Mine" she growled out

**XKXKXKX**

**Well, that's over^^**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who favourites/alerted. This chapter is my gift to you.  
>Also; I couldn't sleep the other night so I planned all Youma's outfits. If I don't forget, I'll put down here what's she's wearing. It makes things easier when describing stuff. I am awful with matching stuff, so don't kill me is all together everything looks awful. Delete the spaces<strong>

**Top:**

**http:/www. bluebanana . com / 99856 / 962 / newbreed – girl – ninja - style – design - skinny - fit- t- shirt – purple -**

**Bottom:**

**http:/ www . bluebanana . com / product . php/ 102540 / 998 / tripp – nyc – steam – punk - skirt**

**Shoes (my personal favourite XP):**

**http:/ www . thealternativestore . net / iron –f ist – sweet-skull - o- mine – boot – black - silver. ir? cName = brands –iron – fist – iron- fist - shoes**

**Message me if the links don't work**


	5. The Phantom of the Host Club

**Ok, this is going to be a bit of a weird and wonderful chapter, since I am in a weird and wonderful kind of mood. In fact, I feel a little like some devilish Mad Hatter. I just need the hat… There will also be quite a few songs, which I do not own.**

**I got the idea for this chapter while reading NerdySkeleton's Phantom of the Opera. It casts the Skulduggery Pleasant characters in all the main parts. READ IT OR DIE! **

**This is the second rewrite of chapter 5, since the first one sucked**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori; The Phantom of the Opera belongs to the genius who wrote it. I am not quite sure who, and the Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton**

**I HAVE JUST DISCOVERED THE ****MOTHER**** OF ALL PLOT TWISTS IN THE NEW SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT BOOK! I AM NOT GOING TO SPOIL IT FOR ALL YOU READERS THOUGH!**

**XKXKXKXKX**

**Shadow of a Ghost**

**Chapter 3**

**Phantom of the Host Club**

Youma sat in her hideaway reading. _The Phantom of the Opera. _Her favourite book. She really could associate with the character of the Phantom. He was obsessed with making sure his love had all the main parts. It was this _obsession _that she understood most. She felt similar toward Hunny. He was HERS. No one else would have her sweet angel. She knew that she would kill to be sure Keikoku did not get to him, just as the Phantom would kill to prevent the patron from having the object of his own desire. No one would have her sweet Hunny. He was HERS!

An insane laugh escaped her black painted lips

**XKXKXKXKX**

"MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESSES! MY DEAREST MOTHER SENT ME HER FAVOURITE BOOK FROM HER CHILDHOOD! NOW THAT I HAVE READ IT, AND FALLEN FOR THIS TRADGEDY THE HOST CLUB WILL BE PERFORMING THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" Tamaki beamed at the cheering girls "THE PARTS WILL BE: TAKASHI MORINOZUKA AS THE PHANTOM! MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA WILL BE HANA, THIS STORY'S CHRISTINE! HARUHI WILL BE LEIKO, THE MAIN SOPRANO! KEIKOKU YAMIKURO WILL BE THE PATRON, YUTAKA! MUMMY AND I WILL BE THE OWNERS OF THE OPERA! HIKARU AND KAORU HITACHIIN WILL BE CHORUS PEOPLE!" he hollered

Youma smirked. This was the perfect opportunity to capture her sweet angel.

**XKXKXKXKX**

Hunny shivered at the look on Youma's face. A dark and twisted smile that was too cruel to be sane. It made his stomach knot in fear. He remembered the day she had claimed him

FLASHBACK!

_"You-chan? Would you like some cake?" Youma looked at the blonde boy who stood in front of her holding out a plate of chocolate cake. Youma grinned, showing her teeth. Hunny only just managed to contain his shiver._

_"Why thank you Hunny. I would be honoured" the Goth girl accepted the piece of cake_

_"YOUMA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HUNNY-KUN! A DEMON LIKE YOU MUST NOT ASSOCIATE WITH HIM! YOU WILL CORRUPT HIS PURE SOUL!" once again, Keikoku made her feelings known. Youma had had it. She put the cake down, stood up and grabbed Hunny around the middle, pulling him to her. A savage snarl twisted her face and made her eyes flash_

_"Mine" she growled out_

END FLASHBACK

He could honestly say he had never been so terrified in his life. Contrary to popular opinion, Hunny wasn't as innocent as he seemed, and Youma, despite her insanity, was tempting him to drop the cute façade. He was only just holding himself back from jumping her.

She wore a tight, long black t-shirt that hugged her curves, a short black skirt and VERY high heeled black thigh boots.

She was snarling at anyone who went near her, and frankly, it was kinda hot.

But, all was remotely quiet at the host club, at least, until THEY turned up. Three beautiful girls waltzed in and grabbed Youma in a hug.

"YOUMA! We missed you, da?" the smallest one chirruped in a happy voice. For the first time in the weeks he had known her, Hunny saw Youma Yamikuro smile, before she hugged the girls back.

"I missed you too girls! She said, without any inflection of malice or hate. By now, everyone was staring at the four females. The tall one with white hair turned around and flipped them all off.

"Fuck off, this is a private moment, comprendez?" she spat in a seductive Spanish voice. The rest of the girls turned around, and the short one laughed.

"I suppose we'd better introduce ourselves, da?" she said in a heavy Russian accent

"Da, you probably should" Youma answered with the same accent. This confused Hunny as she had never spoken with an accent before. The middle sized girl grinned lazily and spoke in a thick southern twang.

"Well hello there. I'm Lazuli Cazanna, and these are my friends, Katalya Shestova, and Casablanca Zaphod. And I'm gonna make this clear. Y'all mess with Youma, we will find you and fuck you up, understand?" Keikoku took this as a time to add in her point of view.

"YOU DEMONS! YOU COHORTS OF DEMONS! HOW COULD YOU BESMIRCH THE HOST CLUB WITH YOUR PRESENCE?" she screeched. Youma smirked

"Do you even know what besmirch means?" she snickered. Keikoku made a noise akin to a stuck pug, and floundered, trying to regain her dignity.

"It means…It means…" she stammered. Youma grinned

"Didn't think so" she then sat down, and the other three followed her example. Slowly, she began to introduce the host club to them.

"The dark haired one over there is Kyoya; he's supposedly the "cool type". To me he just looks like a pissed of secretary. The ditzy blonde idiot over there is Tamaki, he's meant to be the "princely" type, and he pisses me off. I enjoy tormenting him. The gingers over there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and they are "little devil" types. They are a pair of shameless perverts, so don't go near them. The guy who looks like a girl is actually a girl, and her name is Haruhi Fujioka. No idea how someone remotely sane got mixed up with these weirdoes. The huge guy over there is Takashi, usually known as Mori, he doesn't talk, and the little tiny one with the attitude of a four year old is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, often known as Hunny. He's mine."

The girls all nodded at this last. They knew Youma got extremely protective of the people she viewed as hers. Youma cocked her head to the side and smiled a skeleton grin at Hunny, before catching the hand of the girl called Katalya and leading her from the room.

**XKXKXKXKX**

Youma, Casablanca, Lazuli sat on a bench in the school gardens. Lazuli smirked lazily.

"Hey, Youma, sing something!" Youma again smiled her skeleton grin and began to sing

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever even trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With the wave of my hand and a well placed moan_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness begins to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations_

_No animal or man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand?_

_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place inside my bones _

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise comes year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears_

Jack's Lament. One of Youma's favourite songs from her favourite movie. It reflected her life, her status as a "demon" and her desire for Hunny. Her friends laughed, and Katalya asked her to perform another one.

_In all your fantasies_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery _

_Were both in you_

_And in this labyrinth _

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind_

Katalya smirked. "You have been casted as the Phantom, da?" Once more, Youma smiled her skeleton grin.

"Nyet. But it's not like a little obstacle such as that will stop me, is it?" her voice was light, with a dark undertone. Then she smirked.

"We haven't practiced as a band in some time. There is an extra music room set with drums, bass and guitars. Shall we go make use of it?" Youma grinned.

"We shall"

**XKXKXKXKX**

Hunny was entertaining some of his guests when he heard the crashing of cymbals. He pressed his ear to the wall in an effort to hear what was going on.

_The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it  
>So stay away from me<br>The beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<em>

_It's scratchin' on the walls  
>In the closet, in the halls<br>It comes awake and I can't control it  
>Hidin' under the bed<br>In my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this<br>Make it end_

_I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

_My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it  
>Cause if I let him out<br>He'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this<br>Make it end_

_I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster_

_Its hidin' in the dark  
>Its teeth are razor sharp<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul it wants my heart<em>

_No one can hear me scream  
>Maybe it's just a dream<br>Or maybe its inside of me  
>Stop this monster<em>

_I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I feel it deep within  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I've gotta lose control<br>It's something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

Hunny looked perplexed, then turned to Takashi

"I'm gonna go check it out. You stay here and keep the girls happy, 'kay Takashi?"

The taller boy nodded, and Hunny left the room. He turned left, wand walked toward the other music room. He peered through the slightly open door and watched as the four girls began another song. The band was Youma and her friends. Youma and Katalya were the ones singing.

_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today  
>(Falling off the edge today)<em>

_I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>(I'm not superhuman)  
>Someone save me from the hate<em>

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>(Falling from my faith today)  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me (just in time)<em>

_I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

_I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>I'm not superhuman  
>(My voice will be heard today)<em>

_I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>(I'm not superhuman)  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>(My voice will be heard today)  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me (just in time)<em>

_I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<em>

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>We're in the fight of our lives  
>(And we're not ready to die)<em>

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
>Living in me<em>

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>And if it kills me tonight  
>(I will be ready to die)<em>

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?_

_(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<em>

_I need a hero  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

Hunny almost choked on his saliva. Youma was SMILING! AGAIN! For the second time that day, the insane psychopath of Ouran Academy was smiling happily at the girls surrounding her.

Maybe there was hope for Youma Yamikuro after all.

**XKXKXKXKX**

**Right, hardest damn chapter I have ever had to write... Also the longest in this story, mostly due to the songs.**

**The ones used were**

**Jack's Lament-Jack Skellington**

**That one from Phantom of the opera that I can't remember**

**Monster-Skillet**

**Hero-Skillet**

**Hope you enjoyed it, da?**

**And Kanashii Uta, YOU JUST FRAGGING SAVED MY LIFE! THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH TO WRITE!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello there guys!**

**I do not want to continue this story for a number of reasons. For one, my writing style has changed a lot since I began this story, and I know that's a shitty excuse, but it is damn near impossible to get ideas now.**

**Also, I have realised how much I loathe Youma. She is whiny, annoying and it pisses me off how I tried to hide what a huge Mary-Sue she is under a blanket of self-loathing and FUCK-YOU-I-HATE-THE-WORLD-ANGST-ANGST-ANGST. She is really difficult to write now, and it is giving me no end of migraines trying to do so.**

**Therefore, if anyone wants to give me any ideas (AKA, help me damnit!), then feel free to PM me. If you want to adopt the story, please, be my guest! I am just a PM away ;)**

**Kthxbai**

**Kira**


	7. This story has been adopted

**Hello peasants. Kira here.**

**I post this author's note to tell you that Shadow of a Ghost has been adopted by her ultimately fabulous helpfulness, Thelightineverydark. **

**The story, she has told me, will be basically the same. Yet, Youma will be less of an annoying Mary-Sue and there will be more character development.**

**Sorry about me not being able to continue the story myself, but I can't stand to write Youma anymore.**

**Thank you for sticking with me, and have a box of cookies, **

**_Kira The Dead Ninja**


End file.
